


but i can't help it (i'm falling for you)

by stxrthief



Series: Semishira Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Secret Relationship, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, as well as that can be done on a bus, author lowkey sick rn, im doing my best gabng, this ir borderline hurt/comfort which is one of the day three prompts WHOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: As far as most of the team was aware, Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjirou very much disliked each other.They really couldn't have been more wrong.Semishira Week Day Two - Intimacy
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Semishira Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	but i can't help it (i'm falling for you)

As far as most of the team was aware, Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjirou very much disliked each other.

They really couldn't have been more wrong. All they see between the two is the snappy remarks, advice ignored, heated glares.

Behind closed doors it's a different story. They spend their meagre time alone together cuddling together on one of their beds, or exchanging careful kisses, scared of getting caught.

Sometimes Semi plays his guitar for Shirabu, singing softly as he strums. Sometimes Shirabu has to force Semi to take a damn break from whatever he's doing- be it extra practice, music, homework or studying.

He's learned that the best way to get his senpai to relax is to simply _drag_ him away from whatever he's up to, ignoring his protests. Sure, Semi can bitch all he wants but as soon as Shirabu can get him lying down, into a comfortable position, and begins to play with his hair, he's a goner.

It's a little amusing - Shirabu's used to thinking of his boyfriend as "hot" or "gorgeous" - which he is, of course. But damn, he's so fucking cute sometimes. Specifically when he's relaxed, half asleep, and too lazy to reject a compliment.

They both want to say fuck it and let the team realize they're dating. But they're both scared to do so. What if it goes badly? Rejection from the team was so scary that neither dared to even _think_ about it. So for the time being, they're careful with their displays of affection. Hands touching for a just a second too long when one hands the other something, a moment of eye contact far softer than expected of them.

And for the most part, that's all they're willing to risk.

Until they lose to Karasuno.

The whole team is in shambles after losing to _Karasuno_ , the underdogs of the prefecture. They get on the bus without exchanging any words, and all that can be heard is sniffles and choked sobs as they mourn the loss of what they've worked so hard for - Nationals.

It's hitting the third years hardest, for obvious reasons. None of them even seem to be able to make eye contact with Washijou or their kouhai as they slink off into seats with their heads lowered. None of them sit with each other - probably in order to simply brood alone. It's likely for the best, or there will certainly be arguments, the last thing anyone wants right now.

Perhaps against his better judgement, Shirabu decides that he is going to ignore the unspoken rule that's just been implemented - _leave the third years alone._

He slips into the seat next to Semi, ignoring Kawanishi's mildly surprised expression, which is the equivalent of shock horror for anyone else. Oh, yeah. Everyone's still under the guise that they hate each other.

Semi doesn't even visibly react to his arrival, although Shirabu _swears_ he hears a change in the older's breathing pattern as they settle into their seats and the bus begins to move.

They're silent. But it's fine.

They're both hurting after such a loss - and not just because they've no longer got a ticket to Nationals. The team is pretty much the center of their social lifes at this point. For their time as a team to come to an end like this adds salt to the wound.

It wasn't _supposed_ to end like this.

Shirabu wipes the tears from his face as he sits with Semi. Without even thinking, he takes his hand. It's only then that Semi actually looks at him, brows furrowed a little, asking thee silent question of _"What the fuck are you doing?"_

Shirabu gives no response to that, mainly because he doesn't have one. He doesn't know what he's doing himself, to be completely honest. He just wants some kind of human contact, and right now Semi's the only one he wants it from.

It appears the sentiment is mutual, because it doesn't take long for him to feel Semi beginning to lean against him. The hand he's holding tightens its grip, and even though he doesn't turn his head, he can feel the third year's eyes on him. "Kenjirou. What are you doing?" He asks.

He sounds confused but he doesn't move away from him, from the intimacy between them that the whole team can see. Oh boy. _The whole team can see them._

That thought is unnerving but at the same time, someone - likely Tendou or Kawanishi, their respective roommates - are gonna realize they're a capital t Thing. Might as well stop hiding.

"I'm trying to- make sure you're not beating yourself up over losing like that." He knows _he_ is anyways, but it had to be worse for Semi, who hadn't even had the opportunity to play that much.

Sure enough, Semi sighs next to him. "I'm fine- okay, no, not really. But I don't want everyone to see me come apart."

The unspoken part of that line hangs between them.

_"The only person I'm gonna let see me that way is you._

Shirabu just nods, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing up and down Semi's hand as the pair of them begin to unwind with each other. Sure, pretty much anyone on the bus with a pair of eyes can see that there's something more than just friendship between them, but neither can bring themselves to care.

You only live once, and you may as well fall in love at some point along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as long or as good as day 1's entry but it's fiiiine
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed, it really motivates me! thanks for reading!


End file.
